Kelsier
Kelsier, also known as the Survivor of Hathsin, was a powerful Allomancer and a Mistborn. He was also half-skaa, and should, by law, not exist. He created and led a rebellion against an oppressive god-king, The Lord Ruler. Despite the fact that he was killed by the aforementioned god-king, a religion devoted to him sprung up. He has survived the Pits of Hathsin, a mining penal colony that is used as a death sentence, and he is also one of the few non-inquisitors known to have killed a Steel Inquisitor. Battle vs. Link (Ocarina of Time) (by Leolab) Link, the Hero of Time, finds himself in the city of Luthadel at night. Unsure of how he got there and blinded by the mists, he readies his sword and shield and starts walking carefully. Kelsier, The Survivor of Hathsin, spots him walking from his vantage point on the rooftops, and flips a coin into the streets. Link, startled by the noise, looks around and sees Kelsier landing in front of him. Kelsier challenges Link, believing him to be a noble. Link, being mute, puts his guard up, and Kelsier pulls out his allomanic daggers. Kelsier moves first, Pushing on Link’s shield, unbalancing him and moving in. Link manages to raise his shield in time, and is surprised when the dagger, made of glass, doesn’t shatter. He starts dueling Kelsier, Link’s plows being Pushed or Pulled aside while Kelsier’s strikes get blocked by Link’s shield. Kelsier gets bored, and Pushes strongly on Link’s shield, sending both of them flying. Link gets crushed into the dirt while Kelsier hits the rooftops and is shrouded by mist. Link readies his bow, running through the streets and shooting at Kelsier’s shadow on the rooftops. Kelsier skids to a halt as he finds what he is looking for: three glass vials, with metal suspended in the fluid of each. He downs all three, topping off his Steel and Iron, and adding a more deadly metal: Atium. Feeling refreshed, he looks down in time to see Link fire his last arrow into his shoulder. Kelsier recoils and pulls it out, cursing himself for not bringing Pewter. He spots Link on the roof with him, and starts Burning Atium, which lets him accurately predict Link’s moves. He quickly dodges Link’s attacks and Pulls the Master Sword from his hand, catching it in his uninjured hand and turning it on the Hero of Time. He uses the Atium to maneuver around Link’s shield and dodge it, stabbing him in the leg with the sword. Link falls, and Kelsier moves in for the kill when his Atium runs out. Sensing the change, Link lashes out with his shield, stunning Kelsier and knocking the sword away. Kelsier Pulls on the sword, while Link crouches. Kelsier notices a red orb in Link’s hands and, confused, watches him shove it into the ground and unleash a fire storm that burns everything around him. Kelsier, badly burned, is in no state to react when the Master Sword, still coming in with the force of Kelsier’s Pull, gets lodged in his neck. Link walks up to Kelsier, pulls out the Master Sword, and drinks a blue potion. Fully healed, he creates a ball of green light that transforms into a pillar around him, teleporting him back to an earlier location. Expert's Opinion While Kelsier was a fierce warrior and able to beat a Steel Inquisitor in open combat, Link ultimately had more training in one-on-one fighting. Kelsier mostly relies on hit-and-run tactics. To see the original blog, votes, and weapons, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites